Hogwarts? What kind of name is that?
by Artemis Lovegood
Summary: Crystalline Jackson, her twin Percy, and all of their friends must got to Hogwarts to assist in destroying the Horcruxes. Along the way, they meet old friends, and make new ones, but what happens when the Golden Trio of Hogwarts sticks their noses in places that they don't belong? Rating was T changed to K because I wasn't sure if little kids would read this.
1. Chapter 1: Another Quest Yay

Chapter 1: Another quest. Yay.

I was lying on my bed, when Grover knocked on the door to the Poseidon Cabin.  
"Sorry, I know you and Percy just got here, but Chiron needs us to go on another quest. All of the head counselors in the Rec. room" I jumped up and ran to the climbing wall where my twin brother Percy was climbing. Not wanting to scare him, I waited as he reached the top.

"Μικρός αδελφός, guess what! Its quest time again! Yay. (Note my sarcasm) Chiron wants to meet all the counselors in the big house Rec. room."

"I'm older Μικρή αδελφή! I'll race you there!" He jumped off the wall and took off. I sprinted past my brother, running into the Rec. room and beating him by a long way off. I looked around at the people sitting around the ping pong table. There were 2 iris messages, set up in the corner of the room, to the hunters and Camp Jupiter. Piper was talking to Jason through it, and Annabeth was talking to Thalia. I smiled and waved to both of them. Leo was talking to Frank about different animals, Piper was discussing fashion with Lou Ellen, Rachel was talking to Katie about school, Travis and Conner were discussing pranks for the Demeter Cabin, Grover and Juniper were holding hands, Clarisse was sharpening her knife, Nico started up a conversation about McDonalds with Percy when he walked in, Will was playing with his lyre, and Pollux was eating grapes. I sat down next to Percy when Chiron, in centaur form, and Mr. D walked in.

"All right, listen up you losers" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Mr. D. "You are going on a special quest to England. I have already talked to Lupa and Artemis about it, and they agree. I hope some of you die along the way. Good bye, I won't be seeing all of you for another year." Everyone looked at Chiron, very confused, and he sighed.

"I wasn't going to tell you that way, but, long story short you will all be going to a boarding school in Scotland for Wizards and Witches." Chaos ruled the room.

"Wizards and witches? What the?"  
"How is this possible?"  
"Cool! Do we get to use magic powers?"

Chiron sighed again. "If you all come down, I will explain." Everybody instantly became quiet, waiting. "Many years ago, Hecate, Lou Ellen's mother, granted a few mortals with magic power. Nothing like her children, or any demi-gods, but enough power to cast a few spells. About 50 years ago, a wizard named Tom Riddle was born." Nico gasped.

"I know who he is! He's tried to cheat Thanatos so many times! Father is furious with him."

Chiron continued "Yes, he found a way to store pieces of his soul in objects, so that if he were to be killed, he could come back to life. Your quest is to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. I think here is only 2 left, so good luck. You will all be leaving tonight, so pack now. You are only allowed to bring 2 suitcases from the camp store and 1 carry-on for the plane. I suggest you pack lightly and only bring necessities with you. Don't forget Ambrosia and Nectar. All your supplies will be taken care of. When you get off the plane, don't worry, I've asked Zeus, and he would not blast his own kids, you will be meeting Severus Snape. I know some of you are familiar with him," When Chiron said this, some of the Romans and Hunters looked confused, but the rest of us were pumped to be meeting 'Sevvie' again. Chiron continued "but for those who are not, he is the son of Hades, Nico's half-brother, and a legacy of Athena. His mother was Eileen Snape, a daughter of Athena, so he is familiar with us. Also, to answer Leo's question, yes, Hecate has agreed to give you magic cores, which will allow you to perform magic. Now you will meet by Peleus at 6:00" He gestured to the campers and the hunters, who were in Connecticut "and Lupa will be transporting you here at 7." At this he gestured to Camp Jupiter.

"Wait Chiron, are we all going?" Jason gestured to the citizens of Camp Jupiter.

"Ah yes, I have a list here. All right. Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Lightening Mage, Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis. Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Crystalline Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, Prophetic Seer, Water Mage." I winced at the use of my name and title. Mages weren't anything special; they just had more power and control than others. "Nico DiAngelo, Son of Hades, Ghost King, Shadow Mage. Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto. Octavian Amure, Auger of Camp Jupiter. Reyna Heliskey, Daughter of Bellona, Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Rachel Dare, Mortal, Oracle of Camp Half-Blood. Grover Underwood, Satyr, Lord of the wild. Juniper, Juniper tree, Dryad. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus. William Solace, Son of Apollo. Frank Zhang, Son of Mars. Clarisse LaRue, Daughter of Ares. Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus. Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Charmspeaker. Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter. Travis Stoll, Son of Hermes. Conner Stoll, Son of Hermes. Pollux Binados, Son of Dionysus. Lou Ellen Lindase, Daughter of Hecate. Oh, one last thing, don't blow your cover! The only teachers who will know are Albus Dumbledore, Son of Hecate, Pomona Sprout, Daughter of Ceres, Filius Flitwick, Son of Athena, Minerva McGonagall, Daughter of Minerva, Poppy Pomfrey, Daughter of Apollo, and Severus Snape, Son of Hades. You will also be seeing Neville Longbottom, Son of Demeter, Luna Lovegood, Daughter of Apollo, and Draco Malfoy, Son of Athena. They are all in disguise, so don't blow their cover either! " He stopped to look at Percy and I. Hey it's not our fault we have a habit of getting into trouble! "You will be going into 5th Year, an equivalent of 9th Grade, Freshman Year. "Those who had already passed 9Th groaned, but everyone else was excited. "Start packing, I will see you at 7." Everyone ran out of the room, excited to be going.

Percy and I threw everything we needed into our suitcases and ran to meet everyone else by Peleus. We started talking when Chiron showed up in wheelchair form and ushered everyone into the Delphi Strawberry Vans to take us to JFK Airport. As everyone unloaded, he handed Jason, Annabeth, Reyna and I pouches of Denarii, Drachmas, and US dollars. He explained that the goblins at the wizarding bank Gringotts would exchange the money for us, and we didn't have to worry about them spilling our secrets.

"Why does she get to carry the money? I'm older!" Percy groaned.

"Because she is more responsible. And for the last time! You are twins!" Chiron sounded exasperated. We all walked into the Airport, Percy was still grumbling, and made our way to the terminal to catch our plane. I was so excited! I had always wanted to go to England! A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"All boarding Flight E12 to England Heathrow Airport, please board now. First class only" Yes, we got first class! And no one else was there! The gods had booked it for us so that we could practice and train without being interrupted. The flight attendant and the captain were children of Aphrodite and Zeus, so YAYYY FIRST CLASS! My mind started going haywire. _What if a bird gets caught in the engine, will we fall, or would Zeus save us? I wonder if they have Nectar and Ambrosia on the plane. I wonder if Bad Brain! Stop it right now!_ Stupid ADHD I grumbled under my breath. I fell asleep on Percy's shoulder with a smile on my face, listening to the sound of Will's lyre, Percy and Nico's talking, and Leo's rambling. _I love my family._


	2. Chapter 2: The Guests are Coming!

Chapter 2

A.N: To start off, I apologize, I am new to Fanfiction, and I tried to edit my story and add the Greek translates, but I guess it didn't save. This is what was supposed to be in the last chapter, I'm pretty sure I put more in, but I can't remember what it was, sorry! And if anyone knows how to do those line breaks, please tell me!

This was also supposed to be in the story. It's a small part now, but it will serve its purpose later: _Percy and I threw everything we needed into our suitcases; I put my flute, in its case, carefully inside and ran to meet everyone else by Peleus._

**A.N: Hi, this is my first fanfiction, and I'm so excited! I've wanted to write this story for a while, so I finally did!**

**Μικρός αδελφός means Little Brother**

**Μικρή αδελφή means Little Sister**

**As you can see, I made up some of the characters last names, seeing as I don't know the real ones. If anyone does, please P.M me or write it in a review**

**Disclaimer: Do you think that either J.K Rowling or Rick Riordan is a 13 year old girl who would die if she ever met any of these characters? I didn't think so either.**

Oh, and I honestly didn't expect this many people to like it. I know, it only has 34 views, but it's my first story and I only uploaded this yesterday, so yay! Thanks to Up2you, Elena Everdeen Jackson, and Meggieblack for reviewing! I don't know how to edit the story so that it saves, but I did want Leo to be a fire mage, and tried to add it later, but it didn't save. Also, I think Neville is going to be the Earth Mage, I just forgot to mention it. The disclaimer applies for the whole story! I have a poll in my bio, please vote on it! Does anyone know how to do line breaks? Please tell me! Now, Chapter time!

I listened to the soft breathing of my roommates, and looked at the clock on my dresser. It read well, better go wake up Ron and Harry to see if they've finished their potions essay. It's due today. I changed my clothes, and by that time it was 7, and almost everyone was up already. So much for getting them up early today. But when I walked downstairs to the common room, those lazy bums weren't there yet! But I did see Neville, and asked him if they were up yet, and he replied that they were both still in bed, sleeping the day away. I ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory to see both of them snoring, and Dean and Seamus standing over both of them, poking and prodding.

"I've got it guys, go to down to breakfast; I can handle them by myself." They turned around to look at me, and then grinned  
"No, that's okay, I think we'll stay for the show!" Seamus smirked like a Cheshire cat.  
"Alright, if you boys insist, but after I'm done, you might want to leave. They'll be out for your blood! Augementi! Augementi!" Streams of water flew out of my wand and hit both boys in the face. Harry gasped and jumped up, hitting his head on the top of his bed, and Ron jumped on the floor and spluttered  
"Mione! What was that for?"  
"Well," I replied, "Let's see, oh yes! You two haven't finished your potions essay, which we have tomorrow, you have quidditch practice tonight, so I know you won't be doing it then, and you're going to be late for charms if you're not ready in 10 minutes! It's almost time to go. I heard howling behind me, to see Dean and Seamus leaning on each other for support, not being able to breathe because of laughter.  
"You two were a part of that!" Ron roared and chased the two of them down to the common room. I sighed and made my way to Charms, with Harry and Ron running breathless, and with minutes to spare. Classes passed uneventful, except of course with Defense. Harry decided to stand up to Umbridge, and got another detention after dinner. Dinner passed with no disturbances, except when the announcements came.  
"This year we will be hosting more foreigners, this time, they are from across the pond, from Long Island New York. They come from Mr. Brunner's Academy for the Magically Gifted. No, it will not be another tournament, they are just visiting, trying to get a sense of different cultures. Some of them may look a little young, as they will all be in 5th Year, but trust me, appearances aren't always what they seem."

**A.N: My apologies for the very small chapter, but it was mostly a filler, a cover story, and an introduction rolled into one. Can you guess the point of view? I might have given it away. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Who are these people?

Chapter3: Who are these people?

Thanks to AJ Daughter of Percabeth, percyjacksonfan555, and Kugelblitzesarehot and MsJones1998 for reviewing. Yes, she will try to use it on him, and Harry will be there. Malfoy will be the campers' friend because he is a son of Athena. When I look at the reader traffic, does anyone know what the visitors are? Is it just people without an account? My story is worldwide! Yay!

So a few days ago, my monitor decided to temporarily stop working. My tech friend decided that I had to restart my computer. And on that specific day, Microsoft word decided it was going to play games with me, and not let me save my story. So I restarted it a few days ago, and guess what, I turned on Ms Word. THANK THE GODS FOR AUTOSAVE! So this chapter will be description time!

Percy's PoV:

"Attention all passengers, we are preparing for the landing. Please buckle up and get your bags ready to depart." The pilot's voice came over the intercom.

"Come on Μικρή αδελφή, It's time to get off the plane." I looked down at her face. Her black hair hung down to her waist in little waves, and her mouth was always curled up, so it looked like she was going to smile, even if she was frowning. Her eyes popped open, staring at me while I was staring at her.

"Μικρός αδελφός, what are you doing?"

"Looking at how beautiful you are Μικρή αδελφή"

"I would take that as a compliment, but we look exactly the same."

"Exactly. Aren't I gorgeous?" Crystal sat up and rolled her eyes at me. "Oh yeah, we're landing soon, so put your seatbelt on."

I was the first one off the plane, followed by Crys, Nico and Thalia. "Thank the gods that Zeus didn't blast us." I exclaimed. I kissed the ground while everyone around me laughed.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, get up. Hey look I think I see Sevvie!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Sevvie's PoV:

Oh look all Nico's friends, a bunch of impulsive demigods, are running towards me. Wait, there are about 20 of them. And they are RUNNING towards me. Let me cast protego, I do not want to get smushed.

3rd Person PoV: All of the demigods ran towards Sevvie, but just as they reached him, they were stopped by an invisible force field. There were introductions all around, and they got in a magically modified car and drove to Hogwarts.

Harry's PoV; Everyone was so excited! The visitors were coming today, and nobody could wait. It was a Saturday, so we didn't have classes. Everyone was wandering around the school, waiting for dinner. When it came, the chatter was so loud; it vibrated around the great hall. Suddenly the doors opened, and Professor Snape walked in with a bunch of kids behind him. There were about 20 or so, and some of them looked kind of nervous. Others were chatting with each other while others were looking around the hall in amazement. There was one group that bunched up in the front, about 8 or 9 of them talking excitedly with each other. There were 2 punk looking kids standing next to each other, but they didn't look like siblings. The boy was wearing a skull ring and a black aviator's jacket and was arguing with the girl. She was wearing a death to Barbie t-shirt, and had a silver circlet in her spiky black hair. There was a boy standing next to a girl with glimmering eyes. The girl's hair was choppy, and she looked like she was trying to downplay her natural beauty. The boy next to her had shocking blue eyes and blonde hair and was talking to a boy next to him. He looked like a soldier, except for his baby face. There was another girl talking to a boy, she had blonde curly hair, and was wearing an orange t-shirt. The boy next to her was wearing the same shirt and his eyes were glazed over as she talked to him. Suddenly she slapped him on the arm and started talking faster. There were more kids, but I wanted to learn their names. Dumbledore waited until everyone was quiet, and stood up.

"I now present the children from Mr. Brunner's Academy for the Magically Gifted." The kids stood forward and started introducing themselves. 3 kids stepped forward. One was the girl with blonde hair. I could see her eyes, they were a stormy looking grey.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." She said. The boy next to her said his name Percy Jackson. He looked like me, except his eyes were sea green, and mine were emerald green. We both had black hair, but the similarities ended. He was a lot more buff than I was and he didn't wear glasses. The girl next to him was apparently his twin, Crystalline Jackson. She was the splitting image of him. Even she had muscles! As I looked around, I noticed that all of them were extremely muscular, even the girls. The rest of the names went over my head. I remembered a few more. Emo girl was Thalia, Emo boy was Nico, Baby Face was Jason, Choppy Hair was Piper, this mean looking girl was Clarisse, a kid with crutches was Grover, and his girlfriend was Juniper, a girl who looked like a green elf. There was also Baby fac- No Frank's girlfriend Hazel. She had pretty golden eyes and brown hair. She and Nico, both looked younger than us. How could they be in 5th year?

A.N: Okay, I'm really sorry about not updating. My monitor wasn't working, and then I didn't have any time to write this. I had the first part done, I just had to finish this. I'm sorry about the bad descriptions, but I was in a hurry, and I didn't want to describe them all. I probably won't be able to update as often now. School starts in less than a month for me, before that, I'm going on vacation, and before that I have marching band camp, which starts on the 25. I will only be able to produce a chapter a week maybe less. I'm sorry about that! :'( But I don't have as much time anymore. I also have to finish summer reading homework. I'm almost done, but I'm such a procrastinator. Oh yeah, I should probably be doing that now. This story is going to end up being very long, so don't kill me! I plan on not abandoning it, but it might have to go on hiatus during testing at school for about a month. I've also started a Percy and Poseidon fic. I know, I should be working on this story, but I couldn't help it. I feel like not many people write stories where Percy is at camp and gets sick, and Poseidon helps him. Alright, this author's note might end up being longer than the actual chapter. If you need greeek translations, they are in previous chapters. Sorry, I've got to run! See you next week! Oh and don't forget to review! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Author Note- Please read!

I'm really sorry, this isn't a chapter! But school starts in 3 weeks for me. Next week I have band camp, and the week after that I'm going to Canada. So, until I can get my act together and adjust to 8 Grade, this story will be on Hiatus. I might publish other stories, but that's because they are already written. I'm in the middle of writing the Sorting Scene, but my other stories are already written. Yeah, so please don't hate me, this will not be updated for about 4-6 weeks. Any longer, and you can feel free to flame me and send angry reviews. I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY! No matter how long it takes me, I will finish this one day!

-Au revoir,

Jules Artemis Lovegood


	5. Chapter 5: Sorting and Explanations

A.N

Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Read the "chapter" and then the very important author's note at the bottom! Thanks "Tori", Canada was cool!  
Thanks Nicole315!

Chapter 4: The Sorting

Percy's PoV:

Annabeth's hair smells really good! Oh wait, I should be paying attention because Crys just smacked me. What are we doing? Oh that's right, some old guy is speaking.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!" OH MY GODS. He did NOT just say Hogwarts.

Narrator:

Percy looked at Annabeth, she looked at Thalia, she looked at Grover, who looked at Nico, who looked at Hazel, who looked at Frank, who looked at Jason, who looked at Piper, who looked at Leo, who looked at Travis and Conner. The whole group burst out in laughter.  
"Who in Hades would name a school Hogwarts?"  
"Hey, don't use my father's name in vain!"  
"Nor mine, if you're talking roman!"  
"I think there's something wrong with these people."  
"Lou Ellen, you're mom seriously blessed these people?"  
"Hey, don't ask me, ask my mom."  
"Oh my Gods! This is ridiculous!"  
"Hogwarts? What kind of name is that? Next thing you know, they have a town named Hogsmeade!"  
"Actually, we do have a town called Hogsmeade. You are allowed to go on specific weekends since you all have your permission forms signed." When Dumbledore answered Leo's question, it just set them off again. Snape whispered to McGonagall  
"This is how I reacted when I heard the name, except that I was at camp." Both teachers laughed quietly.

Hermione's PoV:

"Those people are being so rude!" I whispered to Ron. "I don't think they would find it funny if we laughed at their culture." Ron was staring so intently at them, he didn't even look at me. I sighed and turned to Harry. He was busy staring at the girl Crystalline. He was practically drooling!  
"Harry! Earth to Harry!" He stared at me.  
"What?"  
"Stop drooling over that girl Crystalline!" He stared at me like I had two heads.  
"Mione, everyone's staring at her!" I looked up at her. As she laughed, her raven black hair bounced around her shoulders. Her sea green eyes were bright and bubbly. She was leaning on the Goth boy for support. She looked like she thought she was SOOO cool. I looked around the great hall, and all the boys' eyes were fixated at the transfers. Suddenly Dumbledore started speaking.

Harry's PoV:

" Now, it is time for our guests to be sorted. Because 5th years and up all take the same classes, this will only be used for sleeping arrangements. They will also have their own table, unless everyone wants to be squished." Dumbledore sat down and Professor McGonagall stood up and put the sorting hat on the stool.  
"When I call your name, please come up and sit down on the stool and the sorting hat will call out your house. Then please sit down at your table." She gestured to a table that appeared next to the Gryffindor's and the door to the hallway.  
"Amure, Octavian" This really tall kid sat down. He looked like he should be going into college!  
"Ravenclaw, and I think you need to see a psychologist!" Octavian glared at the hat and walked to the table.  
"Binados, Pollux" The hat screamed.  
"You people need to see a doctor, Hufflepuff!"  
"Chase, Annabeth" The hat was quiet for almost 5 minutes. Then suddenly it screamed "Aagh! Get her off of me! Gryffindor" She looked like she was going to cry, she looked up at Crystalline, who gave her a reassuring smile, and sat down.  
"Dare, Rachel" A redhead in paint spattered jeans walked up to the hat.  
"Oh good at least you're normal. Wait, I take that back. Ravenclaw!"  
"DiAngelo, Nico" The emo boy walked forward. I thought for sure that he was going to be in Slytherin, so I was shocked when the hat shouted  
"Gryffindor! So far this kid is the worst!" He smiled at put a finger to his mouth, shushing the hat. As he walked down the aisle, all the ghosts kneeled down, muttering "My lord". He stopped and watched them. Then called out to Nearly Headless Nick,  
" What are you doing here? I thought you were in Elysium?" They had a quiet conversation, and he walked to the table. The ghosts drifted off again, and whispers were heard around the room.  
"Dryad, Juniper" A small girl walked up to the hat. Her ears were pointed, like an elf's, and her eyes were green.  
"Hufflepuff, and to the rest of you, she looks cute, but she can be scary." The hat shivered, and Juniper gave an evil smile. She kissed a kid using crutches on the cheek, and walked to her table.  
"Gardner, Katie" The hat let out a groan,  
"how many of you are there? Hufflepuff"  
"Grace, Jason"  
"Actually, it's just Jason, I don't use my mother's surname." He sat down, and the hat immediately screamed "Gryffindor, I didn't even have to see your memories!"  
"Grace, Thalia"  
"It's just Thalia. If you call me anything else" She was interrupted by Nico.  
"Like Goth Girl?"  
"Or Sparky?" Percy asked. She glared at them.  
"I will kill you." Percy stuck his tongue out at her.  
"Chi- I mean, Mr. Brunner wouldn't let you." She walked up to the stool and sat down.  
"Hm, Death, AAGH, tree, more death. Gryffindor!"

A. N

Hello wonderful people of fanfiction reading this! My life has been awesome so far, thanks for asking! My marching band took first place and all 5 categories (Visual, Overall, Percussion, Guard, and Musical) in 1 out of 3 competitions! We went against some great bands in that competition and the other ones, it was so much fun! Canada was really cool! I stayed in Quebec City, by Espace 400 (I think). It was a big black building and near a marina, with a cool dam that lit up and changed colors. 8th grade is going well! I'm sorry I haven't updated in 2 months, time got away from me. One of our assistant band directors/ helpers recently passed away this Saturday. Almost everyone in concert band knew him too because he would help out during the concerts. Almost all of the band is going to his wake.

Mr. G, thanks for all your help. You were awesome and I'm glad I got to see you one last time doing what you love, playing the trumpet. Even if you were hooked up to Oxygen, you still conducted your band, played a solo, and sang. I'm happy you lived a long life. I'll always remember when you played the wrong song during last year's winter concert, your random Italian, yelling at Bennett in Italian, and your pocket trumpet. Everyone loved you, and we're all glad you were apart of our lives.

-Peanut

This story is officially being re-written, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'll leave this up here, look for my new story soon!

This was how they were going to be sorted:

Octavian Amure- Ravenclaw  
Pollux Binados- Hufflepuff  
Annabeth Chase- Gryffindor  
Rachel Dare- Ravenclaw  
Nico DiAngelo-Gryffindor  
Juniper Dyrad- H  
Katie Gardener- H  
Jason Grace- G  
Thalia Grace- G  
Reyna Heliskey- R  
Crystalline Jackson- G  
Percy Jackson-G  
Clarrise LaRue-G  
Hazel Levesque- H  
Lou Ellen Lindase- G  
Piper McLean- G  
Will Solace- R  
Connor Stoll- G  
Travis Stoll- G  
Grover Underwood- G  
Leo Valdez- G  
Frank Zhang- G

I put Nico and Clarisse in Gryffindor because of all their good traits. That's also why there are no Slytherins.

Also, I told you I wouldn't discontinue the story, it's just being re-written!


End file.
